


Abnormal

by DaniPotterLovesGod



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Danielle has a little bit of a southern accent, Danielle is from Mississippi, Found Family, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hogwarts First Year, Rewrite of story I wrote when I was 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPotterLovesGod/pseuds/DaniPotterLovesGod
Summary: Danielle Elizabeth King was a perfectly normal girl from Biloxi, Mississippi, thank you very much. At least that's what she's tried  to tell herself. She almost believe it until the owl delivers her letter.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Original Female Character(s), Original female character & Mandy Brocklehurst, Ron Weasley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Unexpected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Abnormal

**Chapter One**

Danielle Elizabeth King of Biloxi, Mississippi was a perfectly normal American girl, thank you very much. She was the only child of Jeremy and Violet King, and the three of them, along with their cat, lived on the outskirts of the city. Danielle had finished the fifth grade and was ready to begin her perfectly normal middle school adventure with all of her best friends…

…By that, one would mean _single_ best friend.

…And by “perfectly normal”, one would mean completely abnormal.

For Danielle Elizabeth King, as much as she desired to be completely normal, was decidedly not.

While her grades were not the top, she did quite well in her classes, and her teachers liked her well enough. Though she did not compete in every youth sport available throughout the year like her classmates did, she found she was decent enough at softball.

Some of her classmates, however, seemed to pick up on the fact that something was _abnormal_ about her and spent every opportunity (without the teachers noticing, of course) pointing out every seemingly abnormal thing about her from the odd scar on her forehead to her knobbly knees. Danielle (and her parents) were thankful for these abnormalities, believe it or not. For there was something that made her rather _abnormal_ whether they liked it or not.

You see, Danielle Elizabeth King had this strange ability to lift things with her mind.

It started when she was a toddler. Her parents said she levitated her bottle back to herself when she’d dropped it. Then, as Danielle grew older, things would fly around whenever she threw temper tantrums. 

This wasn’t the only odd thing that happened around her, however.

One time, when some girls tried to make fun of her scar, they somehow lost their voices so badly they were only able to croak. When she missed the bus, she suddenly found herself running alongside it. At a softball game, she got so anxious she hit the ball into the sky, and it never came back down. Unfortunately, it still counted as a foul ball.

The Kings, however, counted it as a blessing that nobody seemed to linger for too long. Due to the air force base nearby, families moved in and out of Biloxi constantly. They always seemed too busy with this, that, and the other to notice anything around her slightly weird.

The day the owl came, Danielle decided she may never actually lead a normal life.

It started out as normally as one Wednesday in the summer would. Dad would get ready for work, and Mom would make breakfast and watch the news. Danielle would eat and play with the cat for a while then get ready for the day. This day was different. It was the week before her eleventh birthday! For the past few years, the Kings held their version of a “party”. Dad’s sister and her husband would stop by on their way to the beach and wish Danielle a happy birthday. In the evening, her friend, Tori, would come over and watch a movie with them. It was small, but it was perfect.

Danielle was torn from her daydreaming by an insistent _tap – tap – tap._ She turned her attention to her bedroom door, but Mom wasn’t there. _Tap – tap – tap._ She turned to the window. An owl sat perched on a branch just outside and pecked at the window once more. Within its beak, it held what looked like an envelope.

She hastily opened the window (though with some difficulty as it hadn’t been opened for a few months) and let the owl in. It deposited the letter at her feet and flew back out. She closed the window before more of the mid-summer heat could creep in.

Danielle stooped and took a glance at the letter. Maybe Tori had figured out how to train owls? But then, as she picked it up and looked closer, she realized that couldn’t have been right. The envelope was thick and didn’t seem to be like normal envelopes.

_Danielle Elizabeth Potter_

_The bedroom in the back_

_101 Primrose Lane_

_Biloxi, Mississippi, United States_

This couldn’t be meant for her, could it? This was clearly her address (it even had her bedroom right!). But the name wasn’t right. Her name wasn’t Potter. Maybe whoever sent it had the wrong Danielle Elizabeth. Maybe they got confused like the post office usually did between Primrose _Lane_ and Primrose _Drive_. But then, who delivers by _owl_?

It was then that she figured she should get Mom to do what mothers do best: figure out what the heck is going on.

Mom was at the kitchen table working on a lesson plan for the upcoming school year. She looked up as Danielle entered. 

“Think the kiddos will like Dr. Seuss week again?” Mom asked. “Ms. White and Mrs. Smith were thinking we should nix it this year, but the kids always seem to like it.” Upon noticing Danielle’s confused face, she continued, “What? You liked Dr. Seuss week, didn’t you?”

“Oh – yeah, I did, and you should keep it.”

“Something up?”

“I think I got someone else’s mail, but it still has our address on it. What should we do with it?”

Mom held her hand out, and Danielle deposited the envelope in it. Mom glanced at it and yelped, the envelope falling from her grasp.

“What is it?”

“Hold on, I need to call your dad.”

With that, she hurried to the phone and dialed Dad’s work.

As Mom waited, Danielle picked up the envelope. On the other side of the address, she found the return: “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Surely this was a joke?

“Jeremy, it’s time.”

Danielle shook herself from her thoughts at Mom’s words. Time for what?

Danielle couldn’t hear what Dad said back, but Mom nodded and said, “Alright, see you soon.” Mom put the receiver back and turned back to Danielle. “Your dad’s on his way home.”

“What’s going on?”

“We’ll explain once he gets here.” With that, Mom began pacing around the kitchen, her face pale.

Something was wrong. Danielle fiddled with her fingers. “Is it ‘cause of the letter?”

Mom paused for a moment. “Well, yeah. I just hadn’t realized how much time had passed.”

Danielle took a moment to process. Time since what? “Wait, is this letter for me?”

Mom nodded. “I know what it’s about, too. This is something your dad needs to be here for, too.”

Whatever it was, it was bad. Was it something she had done? Danielle wracked her brains. Had someone seen her using her powers? That couldn’t be right. She and Tori were always careful whenever they practiced, and she hadn’t had an outburst in a few years.

As they waited for Dad to come home, time seemed to crawl like a snail. Mom paced around the kitchen and straightened up the already clean counter. Danielle felt unable to decide between standing up or sitting. She tried to get comfortable on a kitchen chair and ended up migrating between the different seating areas before settling back in the kitchen.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Dad returned. He looked flustered, and Danielle couldn’t help but feel guilty. Whatever this letter was about had pulled him away from work. She didn’t have long to dwell on that feeling as Dad immediately pulled her into a hug. He took a seat at the table and motioned for Danielle and Mom to do the same. Wordlessly, they all clasped hands.

Mom and Dad shared a look. Danielle sniffed in anticipation.

“Before anything else,” Dad started, “your mom and I love you very much.”

Danielle nodded. “I love you, too. What’s going on?”

“That name on that letter is yours,” Mom said.

Danielle nodded once more. “So, did we change our last name at some point? Did it used to be ‘Potter’?”

“Not quite,” Mom continued. “Yours was, though. About ten years ago, your birth parents, James and Lily Potter… Well – they died. No, they were killed.”

Danielle shook her head. “Wait, I’m adopted? I mean, I guess I don’t look like y’all, so that would make sense?” She hadn’t meant for that thought to come out as a question. She had realized that her eyes (one of the few features she liked about herself) were quite different from her parents’. Hers were almond shaped and bright green. Mom and Dad both had brown eyes, though different shades. Mom’s were round, and Dad’s were hooded. Then another thought hit her. “Wait, they were _killed_? Who killed ‘em? When did it happen?”

“They were killed by a very…” Mom shuddered, “evil person. His name is Voldemort, and it happened when you were a baby. It’s how you got your scar.”

Danielle mindlessly put a hand to her scar, her fingers running over the rough skin. She’d had it for as long as she can remember. She started taking notice of it when Alice in Kindergarten made fun of her. That day was the first time she asked her parents how she got her scar. That day, and every other time she asked, they said she got it as a baby. They never told her how.

“So, what do _they_ – my birth parents – have to do with this letter?” Danielle waved the envelope even though they all knew what she was referring to.

“As soon as you were born, your parents had you preregistered for a school, which would start after you turned eleven.” At Danielle’s confused look, Mom continued. “It’s not prestigious, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s just…” Mom waved her hand, looking for a word to use to finish her sentence.

“Customary?” Dad supplied.

“Yeah, customary.”

“Danielle, do you know those times when things happened that you couldn’t explain?” Dad asked. “Like during your softball game, when that ball you hit never showed up again?” At Danielle’s nod, Dad continued. “You have these abilities that not many other people do, like your mother and myself. This ability is magic.” Danielle shook her head. There was no way magic could be real… could it? Then again, she was able to lift things with her mind, but Dad was right. There were other weird things, too.

“So, am I a wizard?”

“A witch, actually,” Mom corrected. “Witches are girls, and wizards are boys. At the beginning of September, many other witches and wizards your age go to a boarding school to learn how to control and use their magic.”

Danielle nodded once more. “That would be great to learn how to control this. Where is it? Is it somewhere in Mississippi?”

Dad snorted. “That would be wonderful, but I don’t think there are any magic schools nearby. It’s actually in the UK.”

“The _UK?!_ ” Danielle exclaimed. That was so far! That was almost halfway around the world!

“You know we’ll keep in touch,” Mom assured her. “And you’ll see us during the summer, Christmas, and Easter. We’ll write you letters all the time, and we expect some letters back, okay?”

Danielle nodded.

This was… a lot.

Her parents aren’t actually her parents.

She’s a witch.

Maybe she wasn’t as abnormal as she thought.

Then again, not many other people have murdered parents.

Mom continued again, breaking Danielle from her train of thought. “We would have wanted to send you to Ilvermorny, which is an American school. It’s a lot closer, up in Massachusetts, but your parents went to Hogwarts. And…” Mom shared a look with Dad. Both took a deep breath. “And your brother will be there, too.”

Danielle blinked once.

Twice.

“ _What?!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to the beginning of the rewrite! As in the tags, I started writing a series when I was 14 (which you can find on fanfiction.net), and it definitely wasn't well thought out. There were these tropes that I liked at the time and just threw them together. Anyways, it got out of hand, and I quit writing for it. However, now that I'm looking at it again, I was struck with inspiration on a new direction I can take it, and I'm actually super excited!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
